Times Like These
by Patrona D. Kingston
Summary: Hermione gets what she's always wanted...Harry.


Times Like These  
  
I had never noticed him looking at me like that before.  
  
He stood about three feet away from me, his arms crossed in front of them. There was something different in his eyes.I couldn't quite tell what it was but I had never seen it before. It was like he was staring through me, not at me. He knew what I was thinking and what I was feeling. I felt very uncomfortable with him staring at me like that.  
  
It was our last year at Hogwarts. We were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He said he had wanted to talk, and it was the only logical place we could think of being so as not to being disturbed. So far there had been no words exchanged between the two of us . We were alone in the murky light of the bathroom, the other member of our little group had been left at the common room. He wanted to go somewhere we wouldn't be disturbed, and this was the only place we could think of. I looked up at him and searched his face for a hint of what he might be thinking, but found nothing.  
  
It was hard to be around him now, especially when his girlfriend was around. Being alone with him made me even more crazy. I wanted him more than anything. He was more than I could ever ask for. I wished that he felt the same way, but I could never be sure anymore. It seemed like he was happy with her, and of course I wanted him to be happy, but I wanted him to be happy with me.  
  
I sighed. We looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak first. He walked towards me and I held me breath. I was afraid of what might happen: good or bad. Times like these were unpredictable. He kept walking closer, and as I was already against the wall I had no where to hide. When he was close enough, he leaned in and kissed me, than pulled away and smiled. I was a little shocked, but I smiled back.  
  
He kissed me again, this time harder and more passionately. I parted my lips for him, and he slid his tongue into my mouth and pressed his body up against mine. My back arched instinctively to deepen the kiss. I knew how wrong this kiss was, but I didn't care. I could keep a secret.  
  
He put one hand around my waist and the other around my shoulders, gently rubbing circles on my back. The warmth of his body against mine was intoxicating: I never wanted this kiss to end. I could feel his emotions running through his body, binding with mine in the heat of the moment. This was what I had been wanting to do with him for a long time.was he thinking the same thing?  
  
He started to undo the buttons of my blouse and he slid his hand up my shirt ran his fingers over my breasts. He kissed down my neck as he removed my shirt and bra, finally running his tongue over my nipples. He cupped one of my breasts with the hand that wasn't on my waist, kissing and biting until my nipples were hard. He kissed a trail down my stomach, than pulled my skirt panties off my hips.  
  
The rapture of his tongue exploring my mouth was exhilarating. I ran my fingers through his hair as he pulled me closer. His hand touched the inside of my thigh and he slipped a finger inside me, pushing it in and out of my hole. When I was ready, he slipped another finger in, widening my passage, preparing me to take him inside of me.  
  
He was down on his knees now, his tongue flickering over my clit. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall as his tongue worked around the inside of my thighs. It seemed he knew exactly what to do to me, and he did it perfectly. His fingertips gripping my hips, his lips against me, everything was perfect. He was perfect. It was everything I wanted and more.  
  
I moaned out loud as he pulled me down onto the floor. He kissed me again, and I could taste myself in his mouth. I started to undo the buttons of his pants and I put my hand down his boxers and took him in my hands, slowly jerking him off until he was fully erect, than I slid myself underneath him, pulling off his pants and boxers at the same time.  
  
I put my mouth over the head of his erection. I licked a circle around his the head, than sucked and licked his cock until he was almost ready to come. He climbed back over me and kissed me again while positioning himself at my entrance. He quickly thrust inside me, erotic pain ripping through me. I had never experienced pleasure like this before, not in this way. My hips came up off the floor as my back arched towards him. He moved in and out of me, thrusting his hips against mine with every move. My hands searched for something to grip onto to help steady myself: there was a pipe a few inches away but I was afraid I might rip it out of the wall.  
  
He finally released himself inside of me and we both collapsed on each other, our legs entwined and our arms holding each other like we never would again. It was cold in that bathroom, but the warmth of him against me was all that I needed. I wrapped my arms around him and we lied there naked together, and it was the best thing I could ever dream of. He turned towards me and kissed me again.  
  
He had always had that tacit way of showing affection.whether he said it with his eyes, or with his gestures. He was never very good with words. But in times like these, words weren't necessary. 


End file.
